Those Pacific Days
by Fumiis Braginski
Summary: GammaxUni. Uni sonríe al verlo, realmente quiere aprovechar todos los momentos felices junto a él. Porque sabe a ciencia cierta, que esos días pacíficos no durarán para siempre.


¡Wii~! Finalmente consigo escribir un GammaxUni x333 Tenía taaaantas ganas *rueda de felicidad por el suelo de su habitación*. Ejem... ok, ya xD Realmente, adoro esta pareja x3 Me parece la más tierna de todo Katekyo, y totalmente canon 8D Además de que Uni es la cosita más tierna y dulce que hay x33~

_Disclaimer: KHR! así como sus personajes pertenecen a Amano-sensei, si por mí fuera Mukuro y Tsuna no saldrían de la cama e///e Ok no xD_

¡A leer! =D

**

* * *

T**hose **H**appy **D**ays

Mira por la ventana con aire melancólico. Siente como los ojos le escuecen y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de su prisión. Con el dorso de la mano frota sus ojos eliminando todo rastro de humedad, no puede dejar que el resto de la familia la vea llorar y se preocupen.

Gira de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana, y en medio de los grandes jardines de la mansión Giglio Nero es capaz de distinguir a una persona. Aprieta con fuerza el chupete anaranjado que descasa en su pecho sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Tiene tantas ganas de bajar y sentarse a su lado, simplemente observándolo mientras trabaja como suele hacer. Pero después del revuelo que había creado apenas una hora antes, no sabe como mostrarse ante él. Estaba enfadado con ella por haberlo preocupado, lo sabe, pero es que ¿tan malo estaba lo que había hecho?

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Nozaru. Por una vez, había querido conseguirle un regalo por sí misma, como una sorpresa. Finalmente se había aventurado a bajar al pueblo sin avisar a nadie, en busca de algo que comprarle al chico. Apenas fueron un par de horas, pero cuando volvió toda la mansión estaba patas arriba.

Gamma solo la había mirado con ojos entrecerrados, más serio de lo que lo había visto jamás, y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en el resto del día. Ahora, al verlo ahí sentado sobre pasto, tecleando pacientemente en su portatil, Uni siente como su corazón se oprime cada vez que recuerda su mirada acerada.

Sin ser capaz de soportarlo más, coge un pequeño canastro de paja que hay sobre su mesilla y sale corriendo de su habitación. Bajando las enormes escaleras de la lujosa mansión, el resto de subordinados la saludan con respeto y alegría de ver que finalmente su Jefa ha decidido salir de su encierro.

-¡No se retrase mucho Hime, la cena estará lista pronto! - le avisa Tanzaru desde lo alto de las escaleras. Ella solo le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Cruza la puerta principal y frena su carrera de golpe. Respira hondo intentando relajar un poco la frenética carrera de su corazón, mientras que con su mano libre se arregla bien su -ahora algo descolocado- vestido veraniego. Una vez más calmada, dirige sus pasos al jardín, unos cuantos metros alejada del lugar donde Gamma trabaja tranquilamente.

Empieza a recoger algunas flores del suelo y las va acumulando en el canastro. A cada minuto, lanza cortas miradas hacia el hombre de cabellos rubios, intentando ver alguna reacción en él. ¿Se habría enterado ya de que estaba ahí? Realmente, ella quería hacer las paces con él.

Mira su canastro ya casi lleno, y de pronto se le ocurre una idea. Rápidamente, se gira en dirección opuesta a la del rubio y se acuclilla, dejando la cestita en el suelo. Con manos ágiles empieza a enlazar los finos tallos de las amapolas blancas que ha recogido, una tras otra, dándole una forma circular.

Mientras tanto, Gamma gira su cabeza al dejar de sentir los nerviosos paseos de su Jefa. Esta, aun agachada, apenas le deja ver su pequeña espalda y como los bordes de su vestido celeste se van ensuciando con la tierra del pasto. Sonríe pensando en lo que estará tramando. De pronto ve como la joven se levanta con energía y rápidamente vuelve sus ojos a su portátil y a su trabajo.

Uni, con pasos lentos y silenciosos, se acerca a Gamma por la espalda, y cuando lo alcanza, deposita sobre su cabeza una pequeña corona hecha con las flores que había recogido.

-Creo que algo como esto le sentaría mejor a usted Hime – y finalmente se gira con una leve sonrisa.

_-Menos mal, vuelve a ser el Gamma de siempre _– piensa para sí misma, mostrándole una inmensa sonrisa. -La cena pronto estará lista – le dice finalmente. Y sin más, recoge la pequeña cesta, da media vuelta, y camina en dirección a la mansión. Gamma solo la ve marcharse sonriente.

Cuando finalmente llega a su habitación, deja el canastro sobre la mesita donde lo cogió y vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Ahora Gamma camina hacia la casa con el portatil bajo el brazo. Sonríe, contenta de haber hecho las paces, pues realmente quiere aprovechar todos los momentos felices junto a él.

Porque sabe a ciencia cierta, que esos días pacíficos no durarán para siempre.

**F I N !**

_

* * *

_Hime es taaaaaaan mona x33

Bueno, ¿que tal estuvo? xD Sé que no es una pareja con muchos fans, pero realmente espero vuestros comentarios ^^

¡Byesu~! =)


End file.
